


九万字

by beijiuqinghuan



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijiuqinghuan/pseuds/beijiuqinghuan
Summary: 又是一个欺负小美人的故事
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Kudos: 37





	九万字

【九万字】  
序.  
写的出最刻薄的字文  
以讥诮这庸尘  
却不忍斥你毫分  
一.  
天子一怒，伏尸百万，流血千里。  
江屿是念着名学诗篇长大的儒生，自小便对这些话语有着深刻理解的他，今儿个才真真切切感受到了什么叫天子的怒意。  
方才还是一片黑压压的人群跪在偏殿前，不过在片刻间便被押走的一干二净。江屿心里清楚的很，那些学士被押走后，或是被杖责、被流放、被杀头，总之，是不会有一个漏网之鱼被放过罢了。  
秋风瑟瑟，凉意袭来，激得江屿一个寒颤。他是唯一一个到现在还被留在殿前罚跪的人。虽然整整跪了两个时辰，膝盖早已疼得麻木，可江屿依然俯着身子，不敢乱动一分一毫。  
忽然，朱红的大门吱呀一声被推开，一个佝偻的身影走了出来。  
“殿下，”刘显朝面前跪着的人儿作了个揖，“圣上唤您进去。”  
江屿早在刘显出来的那瞬间，一颗心便提到了嗓子眼。  
这次的内阁出了叛变一事，说大不大，说小不小，可毕竟是在皇帝眼皮底下出的事，天子震怒，跟着所有内阁的人都被治了罪，听说谋划叛变的那个人更是当场被拉去凌迟处死。  
江屿是内阁的主负责人之一，自然是有很大的一部分责任无法推卸。更何况那个叛变的人被拉出去的时候，竟还扬言诬蔑是江屿授的意，若非他一早便是皇帝身边的人，怕是今日也难逃一死。  
可正因为他是皇帝身边的人，这次的惩罚，想来也是难熬的。  
江屿叹了一口气，正要起身往里走，谁知刘显弓在旁边不冷不热地添了句：  
“殿下，陛下说，让您跪行。”  
话语入耳，江屿整个人怔了一怔，直直抬头望向半敞着的偏殿，似是不敢相信。  
“殿下，请您跪行入殿。”  
刘显见江屿没动，再次说道。  
人儿身形晃了一晃，藏在袖子里的手紧了又松，最终也只能低低地应道：“臣遵旨。”  
二.  
偏殿内。  
万俟澜早已谴退了所有内侍，余留自己静立在桌案前，手执狼毫在宣纸上写着什么。而在江屿入殿的那一刻，男人似是有所感应般，堪堪停下笔。  
“跪了多久？”  
万俟澜将笔搁置在宣纸旁，头也不抬，只冷冷地吐出一句话。  
江屿咽下心中的委屈，俯身行礼后轻轻回到：“陛下，两个时辰了。”  
男人应了声，抬眸淡淡睨了面前的人儿一眼，终是大发慈悲地发话了：“褪了衣物，去躺床上。”  
江屿不敢不从，只得解开外衫，褪下亵裤，而后咬着牙忍痛膝行，翻身躺上了木榻。  
许是人儿不驳一言的乖巧舒缓了万俟澜心中的滔天怒意，男人嗤笑一声，朝江屿走去。  
“疼？”  
万俟澜一手脱去半挂在江屿腿上的亵裤，一手抚过青紫的双膝，幽深的黑眸中闪过不知名的情愫。  
可怜江屿猜不透男人的心思，奉行着伴君如伴虎的古话，他思索着不知该回答疼还是不疼。  
犹豫半晌，人儿弱弱地答道：“陛下，臣其实...还好。”  
万俟澜显然是对这个回答不满意极了，他不耐地往那裸露的双丘上狠狠盖了一掌。清脆的响声回荡在暖室，火辣的疼痛从臀尖蔓延开来，江屿小小地呜咽了一声，只听得万俟澜不带感情的语调再次响起，  
“若是学不会讲实话的规矩，朕不介意让你重新了解一遍。”  
心里不禁一个咯噔，江屿慌乱地摇了摇头，开口便想认错：“陛下....”  
可话还没说完，万俟澜便重新将手放在他的身后，威胁意味十足地捏了两把，打断了他的求饶：“江屿，朕现在没有耐心听废话。”  
江屿瞬间噤声，不置一词。  
男人伸出手指在江屿的臀缝间微微打着转，他将人儿的双腿往下压了压，那白皙的后臀便像献祭般拱了出来。  
“方才跪在外边的时候，心里想着什么？”  
听到问话的人不敢再作迟疑，只稍稍顿了一下，江屿就缓缓地开口回答：  
“臣想，天子一怒，伏尸百万....”  
“流血千里。”  
万俟澜替江屿说完了剩下的四个字后，心中的怒火似是又被勾了起来。可他只是平静地看着躺在他手下微微颤抖的人，薄唇张合，却意外地没有用朕这个字：  
“江屿，我把内阁交给你，你却给了我这么个结果？”  
“臣......”  
啪。  
万俟澜扬手又狠狠给了那挺翘的双丘一巴掌，只见雪白肌肤上刹那浮起一片指印，疼得江屿只能把剩下辩解的话咽回肚子里。  
“天子一怒？”万俟澜淡淡开口，“江屿，你今天就会知道，什么是真正的天子一怒。”  
三.  
板子是被刘显亲自从皇祠里拿出来的，甚至在被呈到万俟澜手中前还拿绸缎擦拭了许久，整个儿的檀木面在昏黄的烛火下泛着一丝光泽。  
江屿面朝上仰躺在洁净的木榻上，双腿被万俟澜用软绸分开吊在床榻上方的横木下，连带着腰部都被迫往上抬了一抬。  
“咬着。”  
男人不知从哪变出一根不长不短的软木棍，递到了江屿的口边。  
江屿没有迟疑，只是将脑袋凑近万俟澜的手，张嘴便咬住了那人手里的木棍。  
万俟澜抄起一早备好的板子，抬步往人儿的身后走去。他将板子贴在江屿的腿根部，而后一处处往下摩挲着。  
“江屿你听清了，”万俟澜倏地将板子竖起切进臀缝，轻敲那柔软而敏感的地方，只见那穴口不住地张合，就连四周的褶皱也跟着微微颤动，“木棍只要从你上面的嘴里掉下一次，我便罚你这处的小嘴今晚都别想闭上。”  
明明是那般随意淡然的语气，可说出的话却让江屿仿佛置身十里修罗场，鸦睫颤颤，冷汗涔涔。  
万俟澜却略过江屿面上的慌张神色，直接抬手，翻转手腕，顺风而下，重重击上已有些粉红的臀肉。  
随着疼痛在身后炸开，江屿扣着床榻边沿的指骨都泛起了白色，眼眶渐渐蒙上一层雾气，眼角更是染上一层绯色。  
他说不了话，更求不了饶，唯一能做的，不过是双腿敞开了挨打。  
江屿心里委屈，万俟澜却不为所动，一下接着一下的狠厉板子似是要把那两处不大的地方拍碎一般，直到臀肉以肉眼可见之速红肿一片，远远看去竟像是一瓣熟透了的软桃，他才堪堪停手。  
臀肉红肿十分，江屿整个人也没好到哪去，他不住喘着粗气，双腿在空中打着颤，喉间时不时泄出的泣音更是让人大有怜意。  
“你说你是我需要的臣子，你对我有用，我才同意让你进内阁。”  
可万俟澜铁石心肠，他别开眼神不去看江屿湿漉漉的双眸，反倒是一句冷硬的语调从口中吐出：  
“江屿，出现内乱，被人诬蔑，让内阁在天子的眼皮底下出了这档事，就是你给我的保证？”  
男人说着怒上眉梢，反手又补了两板子，打得江屿扑腾了一下上身，又因为被束缚得牢牢的而重新摔回床榻。  
他说不了话，只能拼命摇头，凌乱的发丝早已被冷汗打湿而贴在脸颊两侧，这般凄美模样，更是让万俟澜一阵烦躁。  
啪。  
板子如毒蛇般蛰咬上臀肉，一道白痕过后，血砂一股脑儿涌上地挤在了薄皮下，透出点点紫色，好似下一秒就会有血珠争先恐后地冒出来。  
“嗯哼....”  
江屿发出一声闷哼，夹杂着支离破碎的哭腔，一滴又一滴的泪水顺势流下，一圈圈地打湿了他身下的丝绸毯子。  
啪。  
“你有几次机会能让我放过你？”  
啪。  
“你有几个脑袋让我砍？”  
啪。  
“你有几条命够让我这样抽你？”  
即使江屿再可怜，万俟澜手起手落也毫不客气，照着一处高肿的臀肉就是抽，一边揍一边训话，直打得人儿哭起来上气不接下气。  
“外面那一群腐朽老臣都让我治你罪，你说，我是把你拉出去斩首还是杖毙好？”  
直到说到这句，随着最后一个字落下，万俟澜手中的板子也再一次夹着风挥到了臀缝上，竟是直直打破了一处肌肤，溅起三四点血珠。  
一阵剧痛从身后直冲脑门，迫得江屿眼前黑了一黑，痛呼终是憋不住溢出了喉咙，软木棍也因贝齿分开而脱离了力道，眨眼间从人儿的口中落到了床榻上。  
江屿疼得难耐，哭得更是伤心，没了木棍在口中限制他说话，他早忍不住地开始小小声叫唤万俟澜的名字：  
“...陛下，疼...好疼....饶了我吧....”  
室内异常安静，江屿好不容易从疼痛的劲里缓过来，才发现这么半会时间里，万俟澜竟一句话都没说，只是沉沉地盯着他。  
视线从男人的身上忽的转移到床榻上的软木棍，江屿似是想起什么，脸唰得一下就白了，害怕得用力撑起身子就想往外逃。  
奈何他早就被身后的疼卸去了所有力道，还没翻身碰到绑着自己的绸缎，就被万俟澜一阵大力扯回了床上。  
江屿脸色惨白地抬头看向万俟澜，只见那人伸手拾起软木棍，而后异常温柔地贴上自己双腿间的花蕊处，当冰冷的温度遇上滚烫的穴口，江屿惊恐地瞪大了双眸，眼眶里一下聚满雾气。  
“留着力气待会哭吧。”  
万俟澜用力掰开小美人的臀瓣，  
“阿屿，有些话可不仅仅是个恐吓。我，说到做到。”


End file.
